Not Invisible
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: Butch angers Buttercup purposely just so they can fight. Though Blossom tells her to ignore him, Buttercup gives in and fights him anyways that lead to Blossom scolding her. Buttercup gets up and leaves, that's when Butch steps in and tries to make her feel better. ONESHOT.


**Not Invisible:**

* * *

"The city of Townsville… **IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"**

Brick threw a car against the bank's window. The car crashed the window and shattered it to million pieces on the ground. The people panicked and hid under the desks and some behind the chair and couches. "Yadda, yadda, just give us the money and we will walk away without hurting you," Brick said with a bore.

Butch yawned and stretched his arms "Yeah, what he said" he said lazily.

"Yeah! What they both said!" said Boomer with enthusiasm.

"Shut up Boomer," Brick and Butch said in unison.

Boomer glared at both of his older siblings and mumbled curses under his breath.

Brick was tapping his foot against the floor waiting for his money while Butch just sat cross-legged mid-air with a bored expression.

"Well? WHERE'S THE MONEY DIRTBAGS!" Brick shouted impatiently.

Suddenly the boys heard feminine familiar voices saying "Not so fast, Rowdyruff boys!"

Butch and Boomer groaned in annoyance while Brick just turned around and glared at them.

"Okay, seriously? You girls just don't give up. I am seriously sick and tired of beating your asses every single time. You just don't get it, do you? WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU" He spat.

"Excuse you! We always beat your butts! You're the ones that don't understand! When are you going to stop this childish behavior and grow the hell up!" Blossom shot back

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say toots. I'm off." He said with an obvious bore and took off. "Yeah, I'm bored too" Boomer agreed and followed his brother. Meanwhile, Butch stayed put and didn't budge. "Well?!" snapped Blossom. "Well, what, pinky?" said Butch smugly. "Aren't you going to follow them?" questioned Bubbles confused, tilting her head slightly in a cute manner.

"Nah, I was hoping I'd get to see Butterbutt. That's the only reason I showed up here anyway." He said with a smirk tugging his lips. "The hell? What would you want to see me for?" Buttercup spat "And don't call me Buttercup, jerk face!" she said angrily.

"I was hoping we'd get to fight, Butterbutt," He said, still smirking.

"Just ignore him Buttercup, he's obviously messing around with you. Come on, let's go home. There's nothing serious going around" Blossom told her as she took off as Bubbles followed up behind within a second.

"They're right. You just want to get on my nerves" said Buttercup said and turned on her heel.

"Aww, and here I thought you were the toughest fighter. I guess you've gone soft, Butterbutt" He said as he chuckled.

Buttercup turned around with her face red.

 _Who does he think he is telling me I've gone soft? Pfft! I'LL SHOW HIM SOFT!_ Thought Buttercup

She grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a building with a grin. "HA! Who's soft now Butchieboy!" she shouted.

"YOU!" she heard an angry Butch say. He flew so fast that she couldn't even register what he was about to do. He kneed her in the stomach and sent her straight down on the ground. Her fall broke the cement underneath her and created a big hole. She winced in pain as she tried to stand up. Her back hurt her and so did her stomach but she wasn't willing to show him that. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"What's wrong?" He said in a baby-like voice "Did Butterbutt get a booboo from big ol' Butch?"

Buttercup grew angry. She ignored the pain she felt and shot him with her laser beams. She heard him yell at her but she couldn't care less. She managed to fly out of the hole she was in and landed near Butch who was beyond angry. "The hell Butterbitch? You can't just hit me with the freaking beams up my face without a warning!" He said as his leg fidgeted. "Oh, did big ol' Butch get hurt?" she said in a childish manner. He growled.

"Whatever Buttercrap, I'm bored fighting with you. I'm off" and with that, he was gone.

* * *

Buttercup stretched as she felt chemical x's healing properties kick in. She waited a few minutes till she no longer felt the pain and flew straight back home. She found Bubbles and Blossom waiting for her. Buttercup didn't question the reason why they've been waiting for her so she just began talking about the incident with Butch a few minutes earlier.

"Hey, guys! You'll never believe how much of-" Blossom cut Buttercup and said "Why didn't you listen to what I said? Are you aware of the destruction you and the maniac have caused?!" she scolded. She didn't stop there, though. She went on and on. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister and interrupted her "No one got hurt, okay? We just fought for a few minutes and flew home. Why are you making such a big fuss!" argued Buttercup not bothering to cover the annoyance in her voice.

"Change that tone of yours when you speak to me, Buttercup," said Blossom "And next time, listen to what I say! Stop being such a selfish irresponsible person! If you're going to act this way, stay invisible and out of sight! I don't want the people of Townsville seeing the 'supposed to be hero' causing destruction just because their enemy got on their nerves?! God! You're so stupid sometimes!" she yelled and walked away slamming the door shut behind her.

Buttercup glared at the door Blossom had just shut and then shifted her glare to Bubbles. Bubbles shrugged her shoulders and opened the door to leaving the bedroom and closed it behind. Buttercup was left all alone dumbfounded. She glared at the door hard again. She hated it when Blossom treated her like everything she did, didn't matter. Like all her actions were stupid and invalid. She wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. Buttercup walked to her bed and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling rewinding everything Blossom had told her. "Stupid Blossom" she mumbled.

She felt hurt. Blossom had hurt her. Her vision began to blur. She knew what was coming up next, and she didn't want it to happen. She closed her eyes hoping no tear would fall down her cheeks, but her tears were as stubborn as she was and fell down anyways ignoring her wishes.

"Stupid tears" she mumbled to herself as she wiped them away.

She got off of her bed, grabbed a jacket and flew out the window.

It was dark and chilly outside, just the weather she needed. She went on a very far hill just on the outskirts of Townsville.

Her own secret special place.

She sat down leaning on the tree hugging her knees and watched the stars in the dark sky. Her vision began to blur once more but this time, she allowed her tears to come rushing down. She cried for what seemed like hours. She hated it when her sister would call her out on what she loved to do most. She loved a good fight. She liked fighting. Though she'd hate to admit, she loved fighting with Butch. He was basically the only one who felt like a competition to her. He was strong, obnoxious and annoying. After the girls had gotten older, the crimes in Townsville have become less frequent. And the strongest enemies they've faced just seemed to vanish. Even the Rowdyruff boys didn't attack as much. There's a small part of her that wished that crimes wouldn't end, so she'd still be the hero everyone looked up to... She wanted to fight and save people. Yet, Blossom thinks she's not much of a hero. She said if she wishes to fight her enemies the way she did, she should just be invisible. All her thoughts and opinions didn't even matter to Blossom. All her feelings didn't seem to matter either. Maybe she is invisible. Maybe that's why she enjoyed fighting so much. Maybe it was because she wanted to grab people's attention so that people would notice her and talk to her.

So people could love her as much as they loved her sisters.

She sighed and wiped her tears away.

There was no use of crying.

 _Crying was for the weak,_ she reminded herself.

"I guess I really am invisible, huh?" She told herself.

"Nope, you're not" she heard a deep masculine voice say from behind. She spun around to meet dark forest green eyes staring into her own.

She gasped. "How long have you been standing there!" she yelled

He put a finger under his chin as if he was thinking then smirked at her and said "I was here before you even arrived. You were just too upset to notice me Butterbum"

She gave him a death glare while he returned it with a wink. "Mention this to anyone and I will kill you Butch effing Jojo" she spat as she stomped away angrily.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her eyes widened, not expecting this at all. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "You're not invisible." He told her, looking deeply into her beautiful emerald green eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Let me go"

"No," He said quietly as he pulled her into his embrace and held her close. He couldn't help but marvel at how different they were. She was good while he was bad. She was short with a small figure, while he was tall and big. Yet, she seemed to be the missing puzzle piece to him. He was Yin while she was Yang.

She kept trying to break free from his sudden embrace but couldn't. She gave up in the end and just stood there waiting for him to let her go. Though, deep down inside she knew she didn't want him to let go. She enjoyed the warmth his body held and how good he smelled. She loved being in his arms. It was almost too good to be true. But she'd never admit it. No way in hell. He was bad news and she knew that very well but she just couldn't help the way she felt about him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He was struck by her sudden gesture but didn't question it.

Instead, he pulled her even closer to the point he felt her heart beat against his.

"You're not invisible" He whispered to her softly "You're not invisible to me"

She felt her face heat up and hid her face against his shoulder causing him to chuckle lightly.

He pulled away slowly, not taking his eyes off of hers. She looked back at him, still blushing uncontrollably.

This was unlike him, so unlike her even.

She wasn't used to this kind of affection. She didn't know how to act, or what to say. She wanted to cuss him out for making her feel this way but was worried about how her voice sound, so she just lowered her head and kept silent hiding her very visible pink cheeks.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes again. She knew she was blushing, and she knew he could see it. She knew that he knew that he was the reason she was blushing. She watched him carefully as he shifted his gaze to her lips then back to her eyes. He smiled. A genuine smile. It caught her off guard. She felt hypnotized by the smile his lips have formed. Her eyes scanned the man before her eyes. She never noticed how deep and dark his eyes were. She almost never paid attention to them due to their endless fights and arguments. She gulped. She never realized how handsome he was before either. She frowned. "Can you back off?" She tried to sound as mean as possible. He smirked causing her frown to deepen. "You don't intimidate me; you know," He told her cheekily while wiggling with his eyebrows. She huffed and pushed him away. "Well, how about yo-"she couldn't continue her sentence because she was rudely interrupted by a pair of lips smashing into hers.

* * *

 _ **"BUTTERCUP!"**_

Buttercup shot her eyes open and sat up straight cursing under her breath.

 _What's up with **that** dream? _ She thought

 _ **"BUTTERCUP!"**_

She continued to ignore her dads yelling and blushed as she felt her lips Her thoughts were soon interrupted once more as her dad's voice rung through the whole house with anger.

" **BUTTERCUP BETHANY UTONIUM**! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE IN **BIG** TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" She heard her dad shouted

 _Young lady my ass_ She thought again _Pfft. What did I do now?_

"I'M COMING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT OLD MAN" She shouted back as she put some clothes on before heading down the stairs.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN?" He shouted again

Buttercup giggled to herself as she flew down the stairs "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

The end!

Hope you enjoyed it (:

Don't forget to review!

MetallicalyLove~


End file.
